


Uncharted

by knittingknerdy



Series: Kalidescope Heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, after the accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: This is the first of my submissions to Mrs. Squirrelchester's album challenge.  How will you find your way with Tony after the Accords has ripped your team apart?  (fluff, angst)Sara Bareilles, Kaleidoscope Heart, Uncharted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlxB9zGH8GU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in @mrs-squirrel-chester‘s album fan fiction challenge. I am going to try to do them in order, but we’ll see how the muse goes. I am using Sara Bareilles’ album Kaleidoscope Heart.

You hadn’t been an Avenger for long when the Sokovian Accords ripped the group in two. When you were first recruited, your skill in electricity manipulation often found you helping Tony with one of his projects. He even made you a small arc reactor that you could use to fuel your powers. 

Tony was so happy to give you that gift. His dark brown eyes had danced when you realized what he had given you. When you hugged him, your entire body hummed. It was then you realized you were head over heels for the man. 

And then the Accords happened. There were pros and cons to both sides. You chose Tony, never really thinking it would go this far. That the Avengers would be torn apart and scattered to the winds. Natasha had disappeared. Tony was caught up in helping Rhodey recover. That left you and Vision to put something of your lives back together. 

You were quietly mulling over your glass of whiskey, trying to figure out which bad decision lead you here. Any hopes of a future with Tony were slowly fading. 

“Liquid dinner. Trying to drink away your problems?” You spun around on the bar stool when Tony walked up behind you. 

“Well, if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle an alcoholic?” You smirked and downed the rest of the drink. It burned cleanly on the way down and you tried to hold onto that fire. You were going to need it. 

Tony moved smoothly behind the bar and pulled out another glass. You turned as he walked by and set your glass down, indicating he should fill it. You raised your glass and he did the same, a gentle clink ringing out as they touched. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, staring into the amber liquid.

“This is where you keep the alcohol,” you teased. He glared at your joke. 

“Why did you stay?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” You could almost see him wince at your response. “This is the side I chose. Why did you?”

“I don’t know. I’m blindly stumbling through life on my money and good looks. I expect everyone else around me to know what they are doing.” 

“I never knew how much I didn’t know until you showed up.” You laughed humorlessly and sipped your drink. You couldn’t stand it anymore, holding back. You might go down, but at least you’ll go out in flames. 

“I chose you.” You began quietly. “Not your side of the accords, not against Steve, not to bring Bucky to justice, none of that. I choose to stand by you. It seems like a pretty stupid reason to agree to a giant pile of legislature. But people have done stupider things for love.” 

It took a lot of willpower to meet his gaze. For someone so good at keeping his mask in place, Tony was letting a lot of his emotions show. 

The silence became overwhelming. “Listen, I don’t expect you to do anything or change anything. You asked. I thought you should know. You not knowing wasn’t getting me anywhere.”

He was still quiet. Analyzing your face like it was a schematic he needed to figure out. “You’re killing me here, Tony. I’m not used to holding up so much of the conversation with you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I can’t tell you how this is supposed to work. I can tell you that I love you. But it is up to you to determine what you want to do with that information.” You finished your drink and hopped off the stool. You might be able to say you didn’t care what he says, but it is another to face the fact that he didn’t return your affections. You were almost of of the room when his words stopped you in your tracks. 

“It doesn’t go well for the people I love.” 

You turned slowly. “What?”

“They end up hating me, or half dead, or all the way dead. It’s not a very wise life choice.” Tony walked towards you as he talked. 

Your brain was fighting to hard to catch up with his words and all you could do was stare at him dumbfounded. 

“Is this how you felt?” Tony asked. “Because you just said you loved me. You aren’t supposed to be this shocked when I say the same thing.” 

“I’m allowed to be a little shocked.” You finally smile and you can see the relief plainly on his face. 

He’s finally close enough to touch and you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him close to you for a hug. Tony wraps his arms around you and you lose track of time just holding each other. Reveling in the closeness you hadn’t felt in so long. 

Tony’s face is mostly buried in your hair, so when he talks you have to strain to hear. “Can you do something for me?” You nod slowly, head against his shoulder.. “Remind me I made the right choice?” 

You pull back to look at him. “I think we did. You can make the right choice and still not like where you end up.”

“We need a better map.”

“There was a map?” You exclaimed in mock outrage. “I thought you said you were winging it?” 

“That might have been a better option.” He presses a kiss to your forehead. “We’ll figure this out, right?”

“We will. You can fix anything.” You smile and for the first time in a long while, you believe it.


End file.
